


The Dance

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble of River "dancing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

The soft wisps of long fluid fabric whipped about her slender legs. One rose into the air and down again. There was one less man fighting.

Small slim hands cut through the smoky dim. Fingernails pierced flesh. Press the fingertips together and “pop”. One less man breathing.

It was an elegant dance, like a dance of the veils, and any object in the room could be her partner. Her feet were like wind behind a battery of violence. When they landed, there she was.

Just one girl standing.


End file.
